The Magic of Ordinary Days
by Ria8183
Summary: He's an indestructible monster. She is a innocent human. How can one ordinary girl be the hybrid's greatest weakness? Love is powerful but can it give redemption to the least redeemable? Only time will tell... A/U Klaus/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own The Vampire Diaries...this is based off the TV show. This is totally AU. This is my take on what if Klaus had a love interest. This is my first TVD fanfic so be kind. Please Review and let me know if this is worth continuing. Constructive Criticism is always welcomed. Can't become a better writer if you don't learn from your mistakes. I'll stop rambling now so that you can enjoy this first chapter. Thanks ;***

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The tiny brunette is giggling softly into the phone as the monster watches her closely from his perch on the thick branch of the old oak tree outside her home. He can hear her talk to her sister about mundane human things. The hybrid's eyes easily follow the pretty Latina as she moves from room to room in the spacious secluded house.

Her voice is raspy and throaty and causes the monster to groan at the sexy tone. He loves the way her voice spills from her pouty lips like smooth thick honey. The hybrid's ears perk up as the conversation turns to a more interesting subject, Him.

"Everything is fine Angie…I'm happy. Nick makes me happy." The tiny brunette sighs softly as she grabs a bottle of water from the fridge while balancing her cell between her ear and shoulder. She's tired of having this conversation with her friends and family. Tired of explaining her relationship with Klaus.

"I'm just concerned Soraya. Your boyfriend has you surrounded by creepy bodyguards 24/7. You can't even drive yourself anywhere. You're driven around in some bullet proof SUV like you're in the witness protection program." Soraya's sister huffs harshly, not liking the idea that her sister is mixed up with some kind of crime boss. There's no other way to describe her sister's mystery man. What she doesn't know is that he is far worse than what she thinks.

"Nicklaus is just being overprotective. His business got a little personal recently and he just wants to keep me safe. That's all." Soraya doesn't know what Klaus does exactly. She knows nothing of the supernatural and believes that her hybrid fiancé is a human business man who runs the family's company that deals with mergers and acquisitions.

"Ok…just don't let him control your life, Raya. The family would get off your back if we could just meet this guy. It's been almost a year. Just Think about it. Talk to you later. Luv ya." Soraya says her goodbyes to her sister and hangs up her cell with a heavy heart.

She knows they mean well but wishes they would just accept her relationship and leave her be. Klaus watches as his human love wipes away a few stray tears from her smooth round cheeks. His long dead humanity flares painfully at the sight of her sad eyes. Klaus doesn't know how it happened but this tiny fragile mortal holds so much power of his very existence.

The moment her heart no longer beats and her last breath leaves her body he would find a way to end his long life. Because to be in a world where she no longer exist is painfully unimaginable. Klaus has contemplated whether or not to change her but is oddly terrified that she would lose what he loves the most about her, her humanity.

Klaus watches her a few moments more before making himself known to her. It's been two weeks since he last saw her and his being aches to hold her tiny form in his arms. He's had to deal with the Scooby gang in Mystic Falls and their failed attempt at killing him yet again.

He has plans which they seem to be determined to stop him from completing. It's not like he's going to kill the doppelgänger, she'd be useless to him dead. Recently his thoughts have been turning towards just giving up on creating a hybrid race and just scooping up Soraya and disappearing to some remote tropical island to live out the rest of eternity. She's dangerous and she doesn't even know it. His little mortal is turning his world upside down and yet he doesn't try to stop her.

Klaus knows he has to leave her if he ever wants to get back on track with his plans for world domination but a part of him just can't seem to let her go. The tiny Latina is like a drug addiction he just can't shake. The need for her is almost painful. The longer he stays away from her the more he feels like he's going through withdrawals.

Klaus almost decides to turn and run but his hybrids are close by guarding the house and he doesn't want to be seen as weak. So he knocks on the door and patiently waits for his lovely Soraya. She swings open the door and he becomes slightly annoyed. She's too trusting and he wants to yell at her about how she needs to be more cautious but the moment he looks into her honey colored eyes all thoughts leave his mind.

"Nick!" Soraya's raspy voice is a soothing balm to Klaus' conflicted mind. He strides through the door at his fastest human pace and gathers her small curvy body in his strong arms. He's the devil incarnate and she's the closest to heaven that he'll ever find in this world.

Klaus pulls away slowly and cups her small face in his large hands. He runs his thumb across her smooth cheek before pressing his full lips to her delicate pouty mouth. Klaus can barely contain the low growl threatening to break free. He must push back his desire to sink his fangs into her slender neck and drain her dry.

Klaus won't feed from her ever. He does not want to taint her. Soraya is too pure and he doesn't deserve her but Klaus is selfish. He's always been and he wants to hold on to her innocence and blinding lightness for as long as he can before his darkness ruins everything. It will always ruin everything because it is nature's way of balancing the scales.

So for now he kisses her deeply before pulling away and running his nose along the crook or her neck. He inhales deeply her scent of oranges and fresh rain. Klaus thinks this is what heaven smells like before placing a gentle kiss on her racing pulse.

Soraya's tiny hands fist the wool of his finely tailored coat as Klaus' full lips place soft kisses up her neck to the sensitive part just below her ear.

"I have felt your absence so keenly that I could not bear to be away from you for another moment." His breath is warm as he speaks his words against her ear. Soraya melts into Klaus' embrace.

"I missed you too." Soraya sighs softly as Klaus guides her towards the living room. He gently deposits her on the large crème sofa. He removes his coat and gracefully sits next to Soraya. Klaus pulls her into his arms and lazily twirls a caramel colored curl around his finger.

"How long are you going to stay this time?" Soraya's voice is barely a whisper but Klaus hears her just perfectly with his supernatural hearing. He winces slightly at the unhappy tone of her voice.

"I'll try to stay longer than my last visit, Love. I can't make any promises Raya, but I'll try." Klaus pulls her closer and she simply nods her head trying to keep her tears from falling.

They sit in companionable silence as they both watch the flames in the fireplace dance brightly in the dim room. They each lose themselves in their thoughts and just enjoy the rare peaceful moment in their hectic lives.

Klaus thinks back to the moment he met Soraya. She had literally run right into him while he was searching for some werewolves on the campus of the University of Buffalo in Western New York. Klaus had been so wrapped up in his conversation with the Ripper that he didn't notice the tiny caramel haired beauty heading straight towards him.

Soraya had been so engrossed in her U.S. History text book that she had slammed right into a devastatingly handsome brick wall. Klaus had barely moved a centimeter while Soraya's grande caramel macchiato had spilled all over his light blue Egyptian cotton dress shirt as she stumbled backwards.

Klaus angrily ended his call and was about to snap the neck of the foolish human that dared to invade his personal space. The moment his cerulean eyes locked with Soraya's rich honey irises the angry words died on his full lips. He was momentarily speechless as he watched the long thick lashes of her honey doe eyes kiss the tops of her rounded cheeks as she blinked.

"Oh no…I'm so sorry. Like really sorry. I wasn't looking where I was walking." Soraya was flustered as she unsuccessfully tried to clean the impossible stain on his expensive dress shirt. Her fallen text book and spilled coffee cup were forgotten quickly as she looked up at the handsome stranger.

She couldn't help the heat rushing to her cheeks tingeing them a soft pink as she took in all of Klaus' stunning features. His close cropped dark blonde curls, fine nose, intense blue eyes and strong jaw made him classically handsome but it was his full thick lips that made him incredibly hot.

Those same full lips spread easily into a slow smile revealing perfect dimples. Dimples had always been Soraya's weakness. Another flush of color had risen to the apples of her round cheeks and Klaus was fascinated by her reaction to him. Most women he encountered either feared him or desired him.

This one simply was fascinated by him. He could sense no arousal or fear coming from her, just simple curiosity and general appraisal. It was as if he was a piece of artwork that she was studying closely trying to discover its meaning.

"No worries Love…it's just a shirt." Klaus tilted his head to the side as the tiny beauty snorts and giggles softly. He was confused by her reaction and slightly annoyed.

"Of course you would have some sexy British accent." Soraya said almost to herself then stopped at Klaus' reaction to her statement. "Sorry…I tend to speak before I think. It's a horrible habit I can't seem to break, tragic really." She bit her bottom lip and hoped that she hadn't offended the man in front of her.

"It fine really. It's rather cute." Klaus was never the type to use the word cute but in this moment cute had been the only word to describe her random outburst. She pouted slightly and he found himself wanting to offer her the world at that moment.

"Puppies are cute…I'd hope to be at least adorable or maybe sassy. Yeah sassy is a way better word. I could totally be sassy." Soraya smiled softy and Klaus thought he could quite literally stand here all day and listen to her ramble on about nothing in particular.

He could stare at her beautiful face all day as well. Her large honey doe eyes suited her round face and small button nose. Klaus especially liked her small mouth with full pouty lips, the top one slightly larger than the bottom. Even the delicate sprinkling of freckles across her nose added to her beauty. She had a fine figure as well.

The little human was short barely five foot and shaped like a well-made guitar. Back in his human days a girl like her would be coveted for her child bearing hips and the fullness of her breast. Women these days tended to want to be as skinny as possible but some primitive part of Klaus still desired the curves that promised to bring many sons into the world even if he could no longer reproduce.

Klaus' phone rang breaking them out of their private little bubble they seemed to be in. Klaus silently cursed Stefan for ruining this oddly satisfying moment he was having with this human girl. Soraya quickly grabbed her books and waved a tiny hand while mouthing a quick goodbye before disappearing just as swiftly as she had appeared.

Klaus spent the rest of the day disturbed by the fact that a part of him wanted to find this mortal girl and continue getting to know her better. He joined Stefan on the outskirts of Buffalo and the two managed to brutally devour a house full of coeds but the need for this girl would not leave him. No amount of blood and carnage could dull the desire for her. So he sent the Ripper on an errand so he could clear his mind and find a way to rid himself of his rising humanity.

Klaus was angry at his self as he found the caramel haired beauty and stalked her every movement. After a week he couldn't deny that he was besotted with her beyond anything he had ever felt before. The more he watched her the more he desired her.

She was genuinely kind and extremely stubborn. She could be funny and sarcastic but never intentionally mean or cruel. Klaus actually liked that she never backed down from what she believed in even if she was wrong at times. The tiny beauty was adorable and fiercely loyal to those she loved and slightly selfish sometimes. He was fascinated by her fiery temper and her general sweet demeanor. She was flawed and perfect at the same time.

After another week of skulking in the shadows fate would step in and bring him face to face with his growing obsession. Klaus was yet again speaking to Stefan when she waltzed into the small corner coffee shop with her caramel curls bouncing wildly behind her shoulders. Her scent of oranges and fresh rain soon overpowered the strong aroma of coffee.

Klaus ended his call and found himself standing next to her at the counter and offering to buy her a coffee. She was surprised at his presence and the delicate flush of color to her cheeks let him know that she was pleased to see him. They both properly introduced themselves and she immediately declared that she would call him Nick instead of Klaus. She didn't like Klaus, the wrinkling of her small nose as she repeated his name indicated that much to the hybrid.

The only one to ever call him Nick was his sister Rebekah but for some strange reason it didn't bother Klaus when Soraya called him that. He enjoyed saying her name. The way it rolled off his tongue had sent an unexpected tingle through his body. Princess is what it meant in Hebrew and she was in fact a princess. It suited her well.

After that everything happened so effortlessly. He came and went but always made his way back to her. They were like two magnets that always pulled each other in. Soraya didn't ask too many questions about what he did when he left and just enjoyed her time with Klaus.

Recently things had become serious and Klaus couldn't pinpoint at what moment his feelings had turned into love. At first it was just a fascination with her, a desire to possess her and touch her and eventually drain her sweet smelling blood. Love was never in the equation. But it happened ordinarily slowly. It wasn't some intense dramatic occurrence like love at first sight.

He simply woke one morning and just knew that he irrevocably loved her. Their romance was not some torrid passionate affair but a simple ordinary series of days. It was odd how satisfying just sitting at the base of the old oak tree in the front of the house he had bought for Soraya and reading aloud to her from her favorite collection of Tennessee Williams' plays as she lazily lounged with her back pressed to his chest.

It was these ordinary moments that had Klaus feeling almost human for the first time in a thousand years. Soraya had become his greatest weakness and she didn't even know it. And Klaus planned on keeping it that way. Even if he had to destroy everything that crossed his path he would protect her at all cost. He knew deep down that she would eventually be the death of him.

Soraya sits up and shakes off her sulky mood before pressing her soft lips to Klaus' in a searing kiss that ends too quickly for his liking. He quickly tangles his hands in her glossy tresses before stealing the breath from her delicate mouth. Their kisses always start off slow but end up hungry and passionate.

Before long he's pressing her back into the soft cushions of the large sofa. His long lean body covers her tiny form and Soraya relishes the feel of his weight on top of her. Soon he makes fast work of their clothes and he then he is taking all that she is offering to him.

It's intense as he buries himself deep inside her connecting them in ways he didn't know was possible. She's so soft and warm pressed against him in the most intimate of ways; he has to fight the overwhelming urge to sink his fangs into the soft yielding flesh of her full breasts.

Soraya's close he can tell by the way her thighs wrap tighter around his waist. He's pushing and she's pulling and they are grasping that moment when they reach their sinfully sweet release. Klaus feels a certain smug satisfaction as his name tumbles for her lips in a breathy moan.

Soraya looks positively delicious as she comes undone beneath him and the sight of her biting her swollen lip has him following her over the edge into his own release. She kisses him gently on his full lips as they both come down from their momentary high.

"I love you, mi amour." Soraya purrs softly as Klaus places soft kisses along her collar bone. His tongue gently traces the words etched into her sun kissed tan skin, a tattoo she shares with her sister. It reads 'Chance made us sisters…Love made us friends.' Her devotion to her sister and her family resonates with the hybrid.

Even though he hordes his family like a weird creeper in a storage facility, in his own way he does it out of love. Not even Klaus can explain his actions but some part of him buried deep down still holds on to his human emotions even though he tries hard to not feel anything.

"I know." Is how he responds. He loves her deeply but knowing it and saying it is two very different things. Saying the words out loud makes this thing he has with her all the more real.

Soraya knows he loves her. It's in all the gestures big and small that he does for her. She knows that when he finally says the words they will mean so much more than any other time someone has spoken those three words to her. For now she is content to be wrapped in his strong arms.

**A/N: Please Review. Next up the scooby gang finds out about Klaus' one weakness. How will they use it against him? Dunn no yet, but I promise it will be epic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own TVD. I really appreciate the reviews and alerts. I'm happy that people are enjoying my story. I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm not too sure if I captured all the characters the right way. Please review and please be kind. **

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>"It's too quite. Nothing supernatural or Klaus related has happened in a while. Something isn't right." The elder Salvatore brother huffs while pouring a tumbler of bourbon.<p>

It was the weekly Scooby gang meeting at the boarding house and for the first time in a long time there was not much to discuss. Klaus has been MIA for a while and only called Stefan once a day to check on Elena. It seemed like Klaus had all but forgotten their last attempt on his life. Their plan had failed spectacularly and Mystic Falls' resident do-gooders had been waiting for his retaliation.

So far nothing happened and this put them even more on edge. Maybe this was part of Klaus' revenge. Having them wait in fear of what was to come must be just as good as getting his revenge. Like they say revenge is a dish better served cold.

"You know if Stefan would just reclaim his balls and ask Klaus where the fuck he is, we could try to get the upper hand here and figure out what he's up too." Damon suggests in his typical snarky way as he downs his glass of bourbon. His eyes all wild and intense as he does his trade mark smizing. (_Tyra would be proud_)

"Fuck you Damon. I'd like to see how you would act under compulsion. As far as I'm concerned as long as I'm not getting staked through the heart, I don't give a fuck where Klaus is or what he's doing." Stefan's face is devoid of all expression as he takes a seat on the leather sofa next to the tiny witch.

Bonnie rolls her hazel-green eyes at what is left of her former friend. His lack of any emotions and utter disregard for any of the people he so called cared about before makes her hate Klaus all the more for it.

Just as Damon is about to make another sarcastic comment Alaric strides into the room holding a large manila envelope. All eyes are on the history teacher as he pours himself a quick drink from the wet bar.

"What's in the envelope, _Ric_?" Caroline has never been one to be patient. She always wants to know what is going on all of the time. She's a master at digging up the dirt on anybody.

"I…ahh had an old P.I. buddy of mine run a check on Klaus' cell phone usage. I got the numbers from Stefan's and Tyler's phones. His cell has been hitting towers in and around the Buffalo, NY area for a while. He's there quite often actually." Ric hands Damon the envelope and the elder Salvatore flips through the stack of papers.

"He calls this number more than he does Stefan." Bonnie says after she snatches the paper from Damon. The two glare at each other for a moment before Bonnie pulls out her cell phone. The tiny witch dials the number quickly.

The phone rings once before going straight to voicemail. "_Sorry I missed your call…I'm probably out doing something completely random so leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can." _

Bonnie ends the call without leaving a message. "It's a female voice on the message. She sounds young. She could be a witch." Bonnie doesn't think he would be calling some girl like a love sick fool. Klaus didn't seem the type to do relationships. Even if he did who in their right mind would date the murderous hybrid.

"She is definitely not a witch. Klaus wouldn't waste his time calling a witch. No, this girl is something else to him…maybe he's got a hot piece of ass hidden away." Katherine smirks and shrugs her shoulders while she twirls a chocolate curl around her tiny finger.

"As much as I hate to admit this, Katherine's probably right." Elena looks at her ancestor's smug smile and tries not to roll her deep brown eyes.

Damon snorts in derision as he glares at his former lover. "You want me to believe that Klaus is whipped by some human girl? Judgie and I have a better chance at running off to Vegas and getting hitched than Klaus loving anyone besides himself." Damon's eyes narrow as Bonnie throws him a disgusted look.

Katherine saunters towards the wet bar and snatches Alaric's glass from his hand. She downs the rest of his drink with a smirk. "You all are making this more complicated than it really is. What is most men's biggest weakness? What do most men ditch their responsibilities for?"

Katherine looks around the large living room arching a well-manicured eyebrow. "Anyone…come on people…a woman. A man would do just about anything for the woman he loved." Damon and Stefan share an uncomfortable look between them while Katherine gloats smugly.

Stefan takes this as his cue to leave before he gets sucked into yet another ill-fated plan. The less he and Tyler know the better chances that Klaus won't find out what they are up too.

"So what are you suggesting? We stalk this girl and see if she's with Klaus, then kidnap her." Jeremy glances around the room and his espresso eyes land on Katherine.

"Bingo…someone give baby Gilbert a cookie." Katherine coo's condescendingly at Jeremy. The dark haired teen scowls at his sister's look alike.

"Look we're getting a little ahead of ourselves here. Let's just find out who she is first and what connection she has with Klaus." Alaric folds his long arms across his chest. Katherine takes an admiring glance at the sandy brown haired vampire hunter/teacher. He's hot in a kind of scruffy way.

"Fine…Judgie and I will go to Buffalo while baby Gilbert and Katherine search for Mikael. Ric and Blondie can stay with Elena and make sure Stefan stays out of trouble. The dog can do whatever the dog does." Damon gestures wildly with his hands relishing being the one making the decisions.

"Why do I have to go to Buffalo with you?" Bonnie snaps. The tiny witch is almost tempted to light his ass on fire.

"Wherever Elena goes Stefan follows because he's Klaus' bitch. Jeremy and his ghosts of girlfriends past would just annoy me until I had to kill him again." Damon glares at Katherine before continuing his rant. "And there is no way I'm spending any amount of time alone with the bitch that sired me or Blondie." He shrugs his shoulders as if his reasoning made any sense.

Alaric turns pleading eyes towards Bonnie and the mocha skinned beauty caves. "I will not hesitate to burn you to ashes if you step out of line." She hisses sharply before stomping out of the boarding house to go and pack for their mini road trip.

Katherine sashays her way to the archway that divides the living room and the hallway. She glances behind her with a sassy smirk. "Well…aren't you coming Jer. I promise I won't _bite_." Jeremy uneasily stands and subconsciously rubs the spot on his neck that she sunk her fangs in not too long ago. Katherine just rolls her eyes before disappearing out the door with Jeremy following close behind.

Alaric hands Caroline and Elena some of Jonathan Gilbert's diaries so they can get a head start on some research. Alaric has a plan but wants to be able to get all the pieces together before fully revealing what he's been working on.

Damon leaves the three of them to their research and gets ready for his road trip with the witch. If he wasn't so sure she would lite his ass on fire he'd have a lot more fun messing with the petite beauty.

* * *

><p>Soraya stands in front of the large glass window in her living room and watches as the large fluffy snowflakes fall softly from the cloudy sky. She has always loved this time of year when the snow would come and turn everything into a sparkling white wonderland. This would be her first winter in her new house that she sometimes shared with her fiancé.<p>

Feeling rather playful Soraya pulls on her winter gear and strides confidently up to Klaus. He's watching her with amusement dancing in his blue eyes. He finds her absolutely adorable in her pink slouchy knitted hat, mittens, and puffy white coat. She reminds him of a cross between cotton candy and marshmallows.

"I want you to come outside with me and build a snowman. We have such a huge yard and all this perfect untouched snow. It's just begging for us to go out and touch it." Soraya is smiling widely and her eyes are large and pleading.

"No…" Klaus is not sure if he can even remember the last time he played in the snow or if he ever had done it. His human memories are faded slightly and blurry around the edges. With a father like Mikael it's hard to remember if he or his siblings ever had happy memories of childhood moments.

"Nick…_pleaseee._" Soraya stomps her small foot like a petulant child. She's acting more like a five year old than a twenty five year old. Klaus shakes his head and folds his arms across his chest. Soraya never being one to back down and always wanting to get her way does the one thing she knows will always get her what she wants from Klaus. She pouts.

Klaus groans loudly as he watches the tiny brunette. He knows she's just manipulating him but he can't help it. When her bottom lip juts out and her pretty honey eyes turn shiny and large he wants nothing more than to do whatever it is to make her happy. Klaus loathes admitting it but he's majorly whipped by a five foot beauty.

"Fine, I'll go outside with you but I won't be helping with your snowman." Klaus begrudgingly grabs his dark gray wool pea coat and black leather gloves. Soraya just gives him a small smirk and leans up on her tiptoes as she wraps his black scarf around his neck before pecking him softly on the lips.

Klaus reluctantly follows his love outside and onto their large back lawn. Soraya childishly giggles as she tries to catch fat fluffy snowflakes on her tongue. Klaus watches her closely, enjoying her youthful exuberance. He loves how free she makes him feel.

Soraya grabs a handful of snow and packs it tightly with her small mitten covered hands. She sends Klaus a devilish smile before tossing the snowball at her sulky boyfriend. Klaus growls lowly as he wipes the snow and ice from his face.

Soraya shrieks happily before running across the snow covered lawn. Klaus flashes his dimpled smile while he chases after Soraya and catches her easily around the waist and both go tumbling down onto the snow. Soraya laughs softly as Klaus sweeps her caramel curls from her delicate face. She's indescribably beautiful in this moment, other worldly and pure surrounded by the shimmering white snow.

Klaus kisses her passionately, pulling her pouty top lip between his own. Soraya melts into the kiss, just enjoying this simple moment with the man she loves. Right now she's just a woman and he's just a man and nothing else quite matters as their lips touch in the most intimate way. Klaus pulls away to let her catch her breath but before he can kiss her again he suddenly feels like someone is watching them.

The hairs on the back of his neck stand up as he raises he eyes to the tree line. He knows his hybrids are around the house but something seems off. Klaus quickly stands and pulls Soraya up with him. He looks around quickly before taking her tiny hand and dragging her to the back porch.

"Nick wait…what's going on? I thought we were having fun." Soraya is confused by his sudden change in demeanor. She's never seen him look so intense before. She's kind of scared of him at the moment as a feral gleam passes through his blue eyes darkening them to a deep shade of obsidian.

Klaus quickly ushers her into the house before locking the door and going to all the windows and drawing the curtains shut. "Nick, please just talk to me." Soraya watches as he angrily barks orders into his phone.

Klaus stops pacing angrily and turns his attention to the frightened beauty standing in front of him. "I'm just being careful love. Why don't you go upstairs and change into some warm clothes. I'll make us some dinner." He kisses her tenderly on the forehead. Soraya reluctantly gives in before disappearing up the stairs to their bedroom.

Klaus is immediately out the back door where five of his hybrids are waiting for him behind the trees where Soraya can't see them. "Something or someone was out here watching. One of you better have some answers for me." Klaus' voice is dark and menacing.

"Something was there but we couldn't see it. We've been patrolling round the clock like you ordered." Adam's deep baritone rumbles through the quite forest. Adam is one of the newest hybrids and one of the biggest. He stands at an imposing 6'5" with broad shoulders and biceps the size of watermelons. His close cropped blonde hair and startling silvery grey eyes are a hit with the ladies.

"You and Mindy are to stay with Soraya. She is not to leave the house until I say so. Tony, Marco, River you three search this whole area until you find what was out there. I will not have her tainted by anything supernatural." Klaus is deadly serious as he stomps his way back to the house.

* * *

><p>"I can see why Klaus likes her so much. She's absolutely delicious." Damon's choice of words makes Bonnie want to slap him but knowing Damon he'd probably like it. Who's she kidding, she'd probably like it too. The thought of causing Damon pain is oddly satisfying.<p>

"Shh…just because they can't see us doesn't mean they can't hear us." Bonnie hisses softly as they make their way back to the highway were their car is parked on the shoulder. The talented witch had discovered a camouflage spell in her Grams' grimorie and used it to keep them hidden from Klaus while they watched him with Soraya.

They make it back to Damon's muscle car and slide in quickly as Damon calls Alaric. Bonnie ignores the frustrating vampire sitting next to her as he recklessly gets back on the highway. Spending eleven hours in a car with him tested her patients to their limits. By the time they reached Erie, PA she had set his arm on fire four times and given him three aneurisms.

Her thoughts turn to Klaus and his girlfriend. He seemed oddly normal and that made Bonnie's nerves stand on edge. How could someone be so evil and cruel one moment then be completely sweet and tender the next. If she had never known Klaus before she would have thought he was the perfect boyfriend. Bonnie shakes her head to rid her mind of these disturbing thoughts.

"We're going to a nearby suburb and get some rest at a hotel before we head back. From what Bon-Bon and I saw, Klaus is definitely whipped by his lady friend. She's a hot little piece of Puerto Rican pie." Damon does his wild eye smizing as Bonnie watches him with mild disgust.

Damon and Alaric finish their conversation. It appears Alaric has been planning something and now that he knows for sure that Klaus is smitten with the caramel haired Latina, the rest of the puzzle is coming together.

* * *

><p>Klaus broods by the large glass window as Soraya puts the leftover balsamic chicken and rosemary potatoes in some Tupperware. His three hybrids could find nothing but Klaus knows something was out there watching him and Soraya. The unknowing is driving him mad.<p>

He's tempted to take Soraya away but knows that she won't leave. She's too stubborn and her brother's wedding is coming up soon and she wouldn't miss it for anything. It's all she's been talking about for the past few days. He'll just have to keep her heavily guarded while he pays The Ripper and the rest of the Scooby gang a visit.

"Nick, come and watch a movie with me. I'm in the mood for something classic." Soraya takes Klaus by the hand and leads him to the sofa. He allows her to push him down on the sofa before she puts the movie in the blue ray player.

Soraya snuggles up to Klaus as the movie begins. Klaus pulls her closer as the beginning scenes of Charlie Chaplin's City Lights start to play. The hybrid was pleasantly surprised to find out that someone as young as Soraya would have a love for classic silent films.

In the 30's Klaus actually met Chaplin on a quick visit to Hollywood. They partied all night at club Ciro on the Sunset Strip. Those were some good times.

"Can we stay like this forever, Nick?" Soraya sighs while sinking further into Klaus' arms. He kisses the top of her head and inhales the sweet scent of orange blossom that emanates from her curly tresses.

"Forever is a long time, Love." He whispers it softly into her ear just as Chaplin's Tramp character meets and falls in love with the blind flower seller. Theirs is an indiscriminate love just like Klaus and Soraya.

This is one of Klaus' favorite movies for this simple reason. Two people that don't seem to belong together find a true love that defies all logic.

"It doesn't seem long enough to me." Soraya's voice is soft and dreamy as her eyelids droop softly. She tries to keep her honey eyes open but eventually she succumbs to her desire for sleep. Klaus finishes the movie as his precious love slumbers peacefully in his arms.

Klaus' forever is far different from the forever Soraya dreams about. The hybrid holds her closer and his over protectiveness kicks into high gear. He vows then and there that whatever was in the forest today would soon be discovered than brutally punished for daring to come near _his_ Soraya. The savage beast inside him growls in satisfaction.

**A/N: Please Review. Next up The Scooby Gang's plan comes together. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own TVD.**

**Thanks to those few that have taken the time to review. I really appreciate it. Thanks also to everyone that has read my story. I'm glad people are enjoying it. I've been conflicted about this chapter but if I don't put it up now it'll drive me crazy and I'll never get it done. I'll stop rambling now and let you guys enjoy this next chap. Thanks ;) **

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>The sunlight streams through the blinds and casts a soft golden glow throughout their chocolate and crème colored bedroom. Soraya stretches out on their soft thick feather down mattress and the antique brass bed squeaks at her movements. The tiny brunette rolls over softly and silently observes Klaus.<p>

Soraya watches Klaus sleep for a moment. He seems so peaceful in this moment. She runs her tiny fingertip gently across Klaus' full pink lips, across his ever present dimpled cheek, and down his strong jaw line. The normal brooding intensity is momentarily gone from his youthful face.

Klaus stirs from his sleep and slowly opens his eyes to see his own private angel staring back at him. He sweeps her glossy curls behind her ear and gently kisses her soft lips. He's a monster and doesn't deserve her blinding lightness. Soraya watches as Klaus frowns while running his thumb across her round cheek.

Soraya quickly straddles his waist and looks down at the man she loves. She hates to see him so dark and brooding. Lately his cocky, over confident, sometimes arrogant personality is being replaced by this broody and sullen stranger. She misses her jackass of a boyfriend that secretly has a good heart despite how hard he tries to prove to everyone that he doesn't need anyone, when in fact all he really needs is to be loved.

Klaus leans up against the headboard and settles Soraya on his lap. His hands lay on her silky thighs and he can't help but think how beautiful she looks in his plain white t-shirt and messy tousled curls.

"I'm not a good man, Raya. And I don't deserve you." Klaus lets out a deep sigh as Soraya takes his face in her tiny hands. He runs his larger hands up and down her arms and takes each of her delicate wrists in his hands. Klaus kisses each of her palms gently before looking in her honey doe eyes.

Soraya wants to say something, anything to soothe him but she knows he needs to tell her what's been weighing on his mind. "Such tiny hands…" Klaus whispers as if he's talking to himself. "You have no idea how much power you hold over me in your small hands. You alone are the death of me." Soraya shivers at the sound of his voice so soft yet mournful all at the same time.

"Nick…" Soraya's heart nearly stops at the tortured look in his sad blue eyes.

"I have done horrible things and hurt so many innocent people. I enjoyed it too. I lived for it. The hurting and destroying them made me feel powerful." Klaus watches as Soraya's eyes fill with tears. It's the first time he's ever been truly regretful of his past.

"I've been the worst kind of monster for so long that it felt good to be evil. I can never be forgiven for my sins." He hates what he's doing to her but he can't lie anymore. He can't pretend that he's not the monster he fought so hard to be for a thousand years. Klaus needs her to hate him. It would be so much easier if she hated him.

"Nick, please…" Her voice is soft, barely a whisper. Soraya's heart is pounding as Klaus roughly pulls her hands from his face. The tears are blurring her vision as Klaus grips her wrists tightly in his hands. She doesn't know what's come over him but she knows he's pushing her away.

"I was fine before you. I loved what I was. The big bad wolf and it was grand." He growls deeply and the tears are standing in his angry blue eyes. Klaus wants to stop and take her in his arms and kiss away her fears but it's like he's on autopilot and not really sure of what he'll say next.

"Wh…why are you doing this?" The tears are falling freely down her smooth cheeks and Soraya feels like her world is falling apart. She knows he's not quite what he seems but when she looks into his eyes she sees a good man. A man worth her love and devotion. If only he believed he was deserving of it.

"Because I'm a monster! Can't you see that my life was perfect before you? Then you happen and show me what I have been missing all along and all the sudden I want to be better. You make me want to be better… so that I can deserve you." Klaus' voice is hard and cold. He feels pathetic as he breaks her heart. For the first time he truly feels like the coward Mikael had always told him he was.

"The things you've done in your past don't define who you are. You're more than what your actions are. I see the man you want to be every moment that we spend together. I see good in you." Soraya winces slightly at the pressure on her wrists but she won't back down. She won't let him push her way.

"How…how can you see good in me when I'm a killer! I kill people. Did you know that? I enjoy watching the life slip from them as the light in their eyes dim." Klaus grabs her roughly by her upper arms and Soraya screams out in pain. She sees the feral gleam in his eyes that scared her the day before and she knows he's not lying.

"You're...hurting me." Soraya whimpers as more tears seep from her large honey eyes. Deep down she knows he's doing this because he wants to protect her from whatever was going on the day before. He wants to push her away so she won't get hurt but most of all she knows that if something were to happen to her he wouldn't survive it.

Klaus pulls her closer so their noses barely touch. "That's what I do, Raya. I'll only ever hurt you." Soraya shakes her head, her caramel curls swirling about her shoulders. She's determined to save the small part of him that is deserving of her love. The small part that shows itself in the quite ordinary moments they share just being Nick and Soraya.

"No…I don't believe that. You…you wouldn't protect me the way you do if you didn't love me. You wouldn't spoil me or just simply be there for me if you didn't love me so much." Soraya is desperately trying to bring back the man she loves. He's in there under all this hurt, anger and hatred.

Klaus glares at her. He doesn't understand how she can still love him. Love him despite all his flaws and because of them.

"I don't know what you did in your past but I know that the man I love is not the man that did those things. I know that deep down you couldn't love me the way you do if there wasn't some good in your heart." Soraya leans in and presses a soft kiss to his tense mouth hoping to ease his pain.

"I wouldn't love you the way I do if there wasn't a better man deep inside you. You are good enough for me Nick. You're the only one I want. It will always be you for me." Soraya watches as the wall he's built up between them crumbles. He swallows roughly as a few stray tears trickle down his stubble cheeks.

Klaus gathers her closely in his arms and buries his face in her delicate neck. She smells like home to him. Her soft scent of oranges and fresh rain is soothing to his tortured soul. She's the only thing that can pull him from the darkness that surrounds him. Soraya is the only thing pure in his cursed existence.

Klaus pulls away from Soraya and looks at her puffy honey eyes. She kisses him tenderly on the lips before slapping him hard across his dimpled cheek. Her tiny hand packing quite a hit. Klaus rubs the sting out of his cheek. He cracks a smirk at the fire blazing in her beautiful eyes. That's his girl, the stubborn and hotheaded beauty that somehow brought his humanity back from the dark depths of his black soul.

"Don't you ever pull that bullshit on me again! Don't push me away. It's me and you against the world. That's all that matters." Soraya pokes Klaus' chest with her tiny finger as the hybrid nods at her demands. He cringes at the sight of the bruises on her wrist and upper arms. He curses himself for being too rough with her as he places gentle kisses to each mark that mars her silky tan skin.

Soraya runs her fingers through Klaus' short dark blonde curls. "I know there is a lot you haven't told me about your past. I'd be lying if I said it didn't matter but I won't push you. You'll tell me when you're ready. I…well I just want you to know that no matter how bad it is that I will listen with an open heart and mind. Just trust me." Soraya is sincere and Klaus can see it in her eyes.

"Ok…love." He knows that someday he'll have to confess all his sins but until then he will hold on to her lightness for as long as he can. He's always been selfish that way.

"I'm positively starving now. You should make me breakfast because you love me." She's smirking lightly hoping to ease the tension between them. She pouts effortlessly and Klaus traces her bottom lip with his thumb.

"As you wish." Klaus watches as Soraya's face lights up and he swears to whatever power that be, that he would do anything to keep her this happy.

* * *

><p>Alaric pours himself a drink in the Salvatore's library as he waits for the others to show up. All the pieces to his plan are falling into place. Soraya is the leverage they need to get Klaus. Alaric is pretty sure that if Klaus loves Soraya as much as he did Jenna then Klaus would be willing to die for her.<p>

Once the rest of the Scooby gang come trickling in they get down to working out the details of Alaric's plan. "So what you are saying is that we set Mikael free, use him to lure Klaus back here than use the girl as a way to guarantee he will die for her. What are we supposed to do threaten her life?" Elena isn't sure this plan is going to work. There are too many things that could go wrong.

"From what Bonnie, Damon, and my P.I. friend found out Klaus has gone to a lot of trouble to keep her out of the supernatural world. He's protecting her fiercely." Alaric is amazed at to what lengths that Klaus has gone to, to keep the girl safe.

"What's so special about her anyway? She's not even that pretty." Katherine quips while looking at a surveillance photo of Soraya. She's loathing to admit that the short brunette is actually very stunning. Katherine has always prided herself on being the most desirable one in every situation.

"Actually there's nothing really special about her. She's just an ordinary girl. Her name is Soraya Lisette Gonzalez. She's twenty five and a first year drama teacher at the local high school. She comes from a large interracial and multicultural family. She's attends Spanish mass every Sunday at a local catholic church. She's just a good catholic girl." Alaric reads her life's details trying to figure out what it is about her that drew in Klaus.

"What I see here is an opportunity to finally get that son of a bitch back for all the fucked up things he's done to us. We take the girl then we feed her some vampire blood. Then we threaten to turn her into the one thing Klaus has been trying to protect her from. If the bastard loves her like we think he does, he'll do anything to keep that from happening." Damon knows that if the tables were turned and this was Elena he would gladly die to keep her safe.

"That's all well and good but how do we get the girl. Klaus has anywhere between five to fifteen hybrids guarding her at any given moment. He has one that's the size of a tank." Bonnie's not sure that Ric has thought this through enough.

"Let's not forget the house she lives in is in her name. No vampire can get in without an invitation." Jeremy adds to Bonnie's mini rant.

"I've thought about that and I think I have a solution. Elena, Caroline and I have been searching through the Gilbert diaries. We found Jonathan's blueprints for the Gilbert device." Alaric grabs the leather bound tome and opens it to the marked pages.

"We can create another one and have Bonnie spell it with Emily's original spell. We use the device and knock out the hybrids for five minutes. Jeremy, Bonnie and I can grab the girl." Alaric knew that all their research would lead them to a solution.

"If we do this…we only have one shot. You three can't screw this up. Because if we thought Klaus was pissed about Elena still being alive after the sacrifice, he'll be a hundred times worse if he finds out we attempted to kidnap his girlfriend. Our only leverage is this girl." Damon is deadly serious and the rest of the group nods in agreement.

"I guess it's settled. We make a new device, get the girl, and then lure Klaus here with Mikael's body. When he gets here we use her as leverage if the plan with Mikael goes south. Everyone in agreement because once we take her there is not backing out." Alaric feels a weight off his shoulders as each one in the room agrees to the plan. Even Katherine reluctantly agrees. She'll do anything to get her freedom from Klaus.

Alaric and Damon clink their bourbon glasses and both silently pray to whatever god there may be that this plan doesn't fail like the rest of the others.

**A/N: Please Review. Next up the Scooby gang make their move. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own TVD.**

**I just want to thank everyone that has read, reviewed and alerted my story. I really appreciate it. Sorry I haven't responded to reviews personally but I've been crazy busy. I hope you like this next chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks again. **

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>Klaus leans against the doorway as he silently watches Soraya sitting on the bay window seat reading quietly. She's so lovely with the sun shining down on her, illuminating her glossy caramel curls and sun kissed skin. She's reading another mushy Nicholas Sparks novel that has the tears seeping from her honey eyes. He hates to see her cry but he doesn't want to disturb her quite moment just yet.<p>

Klaus has been gone all morning dealing with his hybrids and making sure the security around Soraya is extra tight. He's not taking any chances since that incident in the snow a few days ago. He must leave to take care of some business in Portland and he hates having to leave her.

Soraya softly shuts her book and gently wipes the tears from her cheeks. She glances over at Klaus and smiles softly. His heart clenches tightly in his chest. He doesn't know how he ever was lucky enough to have her love.

Soraya frowns slightly. "You're leaving again." It's not a question but more of a statement. She pulls her legs to her chest and rests her chin on top of her knees. Klaus takes a seat next to her and grabs one of her small hands. She looks so sad and it's breaking the hybrid's heart. He hasn't felt anything this real in so long that it nearly takes his breath away.

"It's just for forty eight hours and not a second longer. I promise Love." Klaus wants nothing more than to make her smile but all he gets is a resigned nod from her. He had plans before he met her but somehow Soraya has just come and turned his world around. He almost wants to hate her for it but one look in those eyes of hers and he can't help but love her.

Klaus pulls her into his lap and possessively kisses her. He steals the breath from her effortlessly. The monster in him wants to claim her as its own, that deep down wolf part growls in desire at the feel of Soraya's soft warm body in his arms. Klaus can feel the heat from her blood rushing through her veins just under her smooth skin.

Soraya giggles softly and runs her tiny hands across his strong shoulders. "Did you just growl at me?" Her eyes are full of amusement as she watches Klaus' full lips spread into a devious smile complete with dimples.

"I can't help that you bring the animal out in me." Klaus quickly scoops Soraya up in his arms and carries her quickly to their bedroom. The two are frantically kissing and touching each other while barely making it up the stairs. The handsome hybrid gently drops his human love on their oversized brass bed.

Soraya hums in satisfaction as Klaus makes fast work out of both of their clothes. Klaus captures her small pouty lips in a searing kiss as he lies on top of Soraya's small form. She loves the feel of his lean muscular form pressed against her soft warm flesh.

Klaus greedily runs his large hands up and down her curvaceous body. His hand travels from her full round breast, down the indent of her soft fleshy waist and over the generous swell of her hips. Klaus worships the delicious hourglass shape that nature has provided Soraya.

Klaus' lips follows the path his hand took stopping at the small black orchid tattoo on her left hip. Klaus was never fond of women with ink all over their bodies but on Soraya it was beautiful. Each one on her body meant something personal and told a story about the caramel haired Latina.

The black orchid on her hipbone symbolizes great strength while the delicate scrawling cherry blossom branch on her back reminds her of her own mortality. The small sugar skull on the inside of her right wrist pays homage to her Mexican roots on her mother's side.

The one she shares with her sister on her collar bone was a bonding moment for the two and the tiny green coqui behind her left ear represents the Puerto Rican side of her heritage. But the most important one that Klaus discovered was a simple series of numbers on the back of her neck (1920-2007). It was the year her grandfather was born and the year he passed away.

"You are so beautiful." Klaus softly kisses as much of her soft tan skin as he can. Soraya sighs contently as Klaus continues his methodical worship of her body.

The two get lost in each other as they make love in their antique brass bed. Klaus almost doesn't want to leave but he knows that he has important things to take care of. He loathes leaving her like this but the moment he is done with his new hybrids he knows he'll come running right back to her.

Soraya's positively inviting as she curls up on her side in their bed. The thin white sheet stands out against the golden glow of her smooth skin. Klaus has to keep himself from stripping his clothes and climbing back in bed with her. He places a gentle kiss on her bare shoulder and whispers his goodbyes, promising to return as soon as he is done with his business.

Soraya gives him a sleepy smile before drifting back to sleep. Klaus leaves quickly with three hybrids and leaving seven to watch over Soraya. Klaus is headed to Portland but knows he'll need to go back to Mystic Falls for some more of the doppelgänger's blood. It's time he goes back on check on the Scooby gang and sees what they've been up too.

* * *

><p>All is quite as Soraya has lunch with her sister and future sister in law. The plans for her brother's upcoming nuptials are coming together perfectly and has Soraya excited about planning her own wedding. She and Klaus have only been engaged for three months but the idea of marrying the dimpled hybrid has made Soraya impossibly happy.<p>

Klaus had simply given her the ring on what was just a simple Sunday. They were just lounging around the living room while Soraya was watching the Bills' game on TV. She was a lifelong fan courtesy of her Uncle Jr. Every Sunday during football season had always been Bills' day in her family's home.

Klaus didn't care much for American football but endured it for Soraya's sake. He had already had the ring in his pocket for a few days and wasn't quite sure when to ask her or even if he should ask her. He knew it was completely illogical to want to marry her but after seeing first-hand just the effect she had on the opposite sex had made him strangely possessive of her.

Klaus had an unnatural desire to let everyone know that she belonged to him and only him. The only way he thought he could do that was to put a ring on her left finger. So he had gone straight to Tiffany's after learning that Truman Capote's Breakfast at Tiffany's was one of her favorite books.

He held onto the small blue box unsure of when to ask her to marry him. But in that moment as she pouted cutely while her team took a bashing he knew that he couldn't wait another moment to make her his own. He simply handed her the small blue box and with two simple words (marry me) had changed both of their lives significantly.

Klaus had watched as her honey doe eyes widened and her small pouty mouth spread into a soft smile. She looked at him with shiny eyes and simply said yes. There was no over the top declarations of love. It was just an ordinary question with and ordinary answer on an ordinary day.

Soraya twirls the simple platinum band with the three carat princess cut solitaire on her left ring finger as she chats about bridesmaid's dresses. Unbeknownst to her she is being watched not only by her bodyguards but by a trio from Mystic Falls. Soraya doesn't know that on this ordinary day things are going to get a whole lot more interesting.

"Well ladies sorry to cut lunch short but I have a stack of test papers to grade before school on Monday." Soraya leaves money on the table for her lunch and tip.

"Are you sure that's it or does your mystery man have you on a tight leash." Soraya's sister Angela doesn't mean to sound so bitchy but she hates seeing her sister being watched like a hawk.

"Ange…don't start." Soraya huffs while pulling on her bright orange wool pea coat. She's not in the mood to have this conversation again.

"She's right Raya. What's up with the security detail? You're only having lunch with family. How much trouble can you get into?" Soraya's sister in law Kristina eyes distastefully the two hybrids hovering by the entrance of the family owned restaurant they are in. Soraya narrows her eyes at the tall blonde.

"It's not like that. Nicklaus just has a lot of enemies in his line of work. He just wants to keep me safe. I'm free to do whatever I want." Soraya watches her sister roll her dark brown eyes. "Ange…I really do have a lot of work to catch up on. No more snow days to take advantage of." Soraya grabs her purse and kisses both ladies on the cheek before leaving the restaurant with the two hybrids in tow.

An inconspicuous dark vehicle trails behind the black escalade Soraya is in. The Mystic Falls' residents manage to stay a safe distance behind without being too obvious. The drive back to Soraya's house is quick and relatively quite. The hybrids usually don't talk much to their precious cargo. Soraya has unsuccessfully tried to befriend them but due to Klaus' strict orders their relationship is purely professional. Nothing supernatural is to come too close to the tiny Latina.

The SUV is parked in the snow covered drive and Adam the biggest of the hybrids opens the back door and helps Soraya out of the vehicle. Marco the redheaded hybrid keeps a sharp eye out as both men walk her into the house. The five other hybrids are around the house just out of sight to human eyes.

Adam opens the door for Soraya and she gives him a grateful smile as she digs through her purse for a piece of chewing gum as she walks inside. She drops her keys in the bowl next to the door and hangs up her coat as Adam turns to leave. Soraya turns to shut the door just as Marco and Adam grab their heads in obvious pain.

The two hybrids drop to the ground in excruciating pain as well as the other five. "Oh god…Adam, Marco!" Soraya looks around frantically as she tries to figure out what is going on. She runs to Adam and tries to help him up off the ground.

"Get…in…the…house!" Adam roars through the pain as three figures emerge from the woods. Soraya is torn between leaving him and Marco there and retreating to the house. Adam pushes her back roughly. "GO!" He rolls onto his back barely able to breathe and groaning in pain.

Soraya scrambles quickly through the snow and into the house. She slams the door shut and locks it quickly. The tiny brunette runs to the house phone but there is no dial tone. Soraya grabs her cell in her shaky hands as she runs to her kitchen. She has no service and the tears start to fall from her honey eyes. She tries to calm her self down and dries her watering eyes.

Her front door is knocked open and Soraya quickly grabs the cast iron skillet on the stove and holds it tightly in her tiny hands. While Soraya was in the house Bonnie, Alaric and Jeremy managed to inject each hybrid with a potent blend of vervain and wolfsbane. Alaric and Jeremy dragged each of them into the woods so Bonnie could use a spell to keep them locked in an invisible prison.

The magic would stop once Bonnie left the state. Jeremy collected each of their cell phones to keep them from contacting Klaus before they could get Soraya to Mystic Falls. So far the plan was working and all that was left was to get the girl.

Soraya quietly leaves the kitchen and tries to make a run for her bedroom. She is quickly intercepted in the long hallway by Jeremy and Soraya takes the cast iron skillet and bashes him hard on his shoulder giving her just enough of a distraction to make a run for the back door. Jeremy curses loudly as the pain shots through his arm.

"Fuck! Ric...she's headed towards the back!" Jeremy grits his teeth as he moves his arm to assess he damage from her hit.

Soraya is just at the door when Alaric grabs her from behind. In self-preservation mode Soraya stomps her heeled boot onto Alaric's foot and digs her elbow roughly into his gut. The teacher drops out of breath as Soraya frees herself from his grasp and makes it out the back door.

She trudges through the tree feet of snow that has fallen over the weekend as fast as her short legs can take her. Soraya knows if she makes it to the woods she can evade her kidnappers until help can come. There is so much adrenaline running through her veins she can barely feel the icy coldness of the snow and wind.

Before she can reach the tree line Soraya is stopped by an invisible force. She's breathing hard and struggling to move but she can't. Bonnie has stopped her with her magic as Alaric and Jeremy try to shake off their pain and humiliation at having their ass handed to them by a five foot girl.

Soraya is still struggling and trying not to cry. She doesn't want to seem weak in front of these strangers. "Why are you doing this?" Her voice is thick and raspy and wavers just slightly.

Alaric looks at her with guilty eyes. She's just a girl and doesn't have anything to do with what Klaus has done to them. She's a means to an end and he hates having to use her this way but not everything in life is fair. It's for the greater good he keeps telling himself. It's the only way he can look in her terrified face.

Alaric grabs her by the arm as Bonnie relaxes her hold on Soraya just slightly. "I'm sorry…but Klaus has to be stopped." Soraya's eyes widen as Alaric injects a mild sedative in her upper arm. Her honey eyes droop as she struggles to stay awake.

Jeremy quickly gathers Soraya's slack form in his arms as her knees give out. She's trying to stay awake but the darkness is taking over. Dragging her under like a tidal wave. "Please…don't." Soraya's tongue feels thick in her mouth and her words feel heavy.

Jeremy watches as her large honey eyes slide shut and her breathing evens out. Her small pouty mouth looks as if she's waiting to be kissed. He thinks she looks like sleeping beauty and is oddly tempted to kiss her to see if she'll wake.

"Hey Jer, stop daydreaming over there and let's get going." Bonnie is impatient and doesn't like the way Jeremy is looking at the unconscious girl in his arms.

The three of them quickly make their escape with Soraya trying to keep to the tight schedule they have planned out. Alaric drives the rental car as fast as he can to the private airstrip where the chartered plane is waiting for them. The Salvatore's wealth is greatly appreciated at times like these.

The Mystic Falls' trio ushers the sleeping Soraya into the plane quickly. Time is not on their side. Klaus will check in with his hybrids soon and they want to be back in mystic falls before that happens. The flight will take two hours and hopefully by then the plan with Mikael will have begun. Now that they have Soraya there is not turning back.

**A/N: Please Review. Next up Klaus discovers Soraya is missing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own TVD.**

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed and alerted and read my story. I really appreciate it.  
><strong>

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>Soraya was groggy and her head felt so heavy. She knew she was in a car. She could feel the movement of the vehicle gliding down the highway at a high speed. Her mouth is watering and her stomach churns violently. Soraya leans over and empties the contents of her stomach on the floor of the rental car.<p>

"She's throwing up back here." Jeremy wrinkles his nose and pulls Soraya's glossy curls away from her face. Her eyes are still closed and her small face is flushed. Jeremy feels guilty but knows that taking her is a necessary evil.

Bonnie opens the windows and looks back at Jeremy and a slumped over Soraya. "Where almost to the boardinghouse." Bonnie turns her attention back to the familiar streets of Mystic Falls. She doesn't like dragging an innocent into their war with Klaus but sometimes sacrifices have to be made.

A few minutes later Alaric pulls into the driveway of the boarding house. Damon is waiting by the front door with an unreadable expression as Jeremy easily lifts a semi-unconscious Soraya from the back of the car. "Good to see you didn't fuck this up baby Gilbert." Damon flashes Jeremy a tight smile as he steps aside to allow the trio of kidnappers in the house.

Jeremy rolls his eyes at Damon's jab. It's no time to be fighting with the older vampire. "Take her to the basement." Damon eyes the tiny brunette with mild curiosity.

"You can't be serious. She's just a girl Damon not a bloodthirsty leech." Bonnie is not going to let Damon treat Soraya like a bag of blood.

Damon glares at the witch daring her to give him a reason to snap her neck. "Take her upstairs to one of the guest rooms. Bonnie can spell the room to keep her from getting out." Alaric is always the voice of reason when it comes to these two.

Damon narrows his icy blue eyes but keeps his mouth shut. There are other parts of the plan that he needs to focus on. Jeremy carries the petite Latina up the stairs and to one of the empty guest rooms. Bonnie trails behind them with a small black duffel bag.

Jeremy gently lays a still groggy Soraya on the large queen sized bed. Soraya sluggishly sits up and takes a long look at her captors. Her honey eyes are heavy lidded as she silently watches the two people standing in front of her.

Jeremy is at a loss for words as Soraya stares at him and Bonnie. "There are some clean clothes and toiletries in this bag for you. The bathroom is over there and if you need anything there is always someone here." Bonnie tries to sound reassuring but Soraya's eyes just tear up.

"Why are you doing this? I have nothing you could want." Soraya's voice is thick and raspy. She's tired even though she has slept for hours. The drug they gave her was too powerful and makes her feel like she's in quicksand.

"You're Klaus' biggest weakness. That's why we have you." Bonnie glares at Jeremy but he doesn't care. He sees there is no point in lying to Soraya. The girl at least deserves to know the truth about her monster boyfriend.

"Nick will give you anything you want…ju...just let me go. I just wanna go home." Soraya lets the tears fall from her eyes and she feels like she's going to be sick again. She always thought Klaus was too overprotective but now she knows he was right all along.

"Just get some rest." Bonnie gives Soraya a tight smile before dragging a reluctant Jeremy out of the room. Soraya's small body shakes with her sobs. She has never felt so alone and scared. Soraya takes a moment to calm herself down. She furiously wipes the tears from her cheeks with the palms of her small hands.

The tiny Latina jumps off the bed quickly and runs for the bedroom door. She yanks it open and tries to make a run for it but is inexplicably stopped at the threshold. She pounds her small fist against the invisible barrier. She doesn't understand how she is unable to leave the room. A part of her is terrified that she is losing her mind and somehow is keeping herself from leaving the room.

Damon appears in the hallway and watches the human with icy blue eyes. "You can pound on that until your hands bleed but you're not going anywhere." Damon is bored as Soraya jumps at the cold tone of his voice.

Soraya stands to her full height of five foot and pushes her caramel curls behind her shoulders. She takes the sparkling Tiffany's engagement ring off her small finger and holds it out to Damon. "Here take it. It's worth a lot of money. That's what you want, right?" Her voice is small and Damon almost feels sorry for her. _Almost_.

"Put your ring back on. I don't need money if you hadn't noticed." Damon gestures to all the finery adorning every inch of the boarding house trying to make a point. Soraya nods her head as she takes in her surroundings. She slips her engagement ring back on her slender finger and bites her bottom lip nervously.

"How are you keeping me in here? Is this some kind of sci fi engineering thing?" Soraya runs her small fingertips against the unseen barrier. She still has no clue that magic exists. To her there is always some scientific explanation. Like Darwin's theory of evolution.

"It's magic." Damon smirks and his eyes narrow playfully. Soraya rolls her golden honey eyes and nods her head. She still has no clue about the supernatural world she is stuck right smack in the middle of.

"What do you want from Nick?" Her honey eyes are wide and shiny and Damon can see why Klaus is so smitten with her. She's beautiful like a delicate blossom but there is a quite strength that radiates from her small form.

"Look sweetheart…Klaus isn't what you think he is. He deserves what's coming to him and _you_ are just my leverage to get done what needs to be done." Damon is blunt but a tiny part of him regrets his words as Soraya's small pouty mouth trembles as she holds back her tears.

Soraya squares her shoulders and calls on every bit of strength she has to keep from breaking down. "Nick won't stop until he finds me. He probably knows I'm gone right at this very moment. If you and your friends are smart you'll let me go right now." Damon moves too fast for a human and slides right up to the barrier.

Her eyes widen but Soraya doesn't jump back. She won't let him intimidate her anymore. "You're not leaving here until your precious _Nick_ is dead." Damon's eyes are dark and just hints of the black veins are barely visible under his eyes. Soraya is not close enough to see them. Damon smirks sinisterly. He has missed being the villain.

Soraya's stomach rolls violently and the tiny brunette takes a deep breath. Stefan walks into the hallway and sees Damon intimidating the petite beauty. "What the fuck have you done?" Stefan can hardly believe that they really went and kidnapped Klaus' reason for existing.

Damon turns his attention to Stefan and flashes him a tight smile. "I did what needed to be done brother, like I always do. Why do you care anyways?" Damon crosses his arms over her chest and watches as Stefan shakes his head and chuckles humorlessly.

"Do you have any idea of what you guys just did? You think Klaus was pissed off before just wait until he finds out she's been taken." Damon rolls his eyes as Stefan looks at Soraya standing in the doorway.

"I don't understand…we have Mikael downstairs and everything is set for homecoming." Stefan tightens his jaw as Soraya watches him with curious honey eyes.

"You all just signed everyone in this town's death certificate. Klaus and his hybrids…they are going to descend on here and it's going to be a bloodbath and none of us will survive it. Not even Elena." Stefan glares at his brother and stalks down the hall.

Soraya watches the exchange and is completely confused. Nothing makes sense to her and all she wants is to be back in her home with the man she loves just enjoying an ordinary day together. Damon looks back at Soraya and he knows it's too late to back out now.

"Get cleaned up and get some rest. I'll have baby Gilbert bring you some food later." Soraya closes her eyes for a moment and when she opens them Damon is already gone. The overwhelming feeling of being alone threatens to bring more tears from her puffy honey eyes.

Soraya looks through the duffel bag and finds everything she needs to take a shower and clean clothes to change into. It's been a long day and the thought of a hot shower is oddly comforting. It's the only thing that makes her feel normal at the moment.

* * *

><p>Soraya's sister Angela feels horrible about how they parted earlier and she decides to visit her baby sister. The tall raven haired Latina parks her fusion in front of her sister's house behind the black escalade she is chauffeured in daily. Angela gets out of her vehicle and immediately something seems off to her.<p>

The usual pristine snow looks as though a football game was played here recently and the front door is left wide open. Angela takes her cell out and uneasily creeps inside the house. Angela's chocolate eyes take in the disorder in the hallway and kitchen. Pans are tossed on the floor and the side table by the front door is turned over.

Soraya's cell phone and keys are sprawled across the dark wood floor. The large pieces of glass from the broken decorative bowl crunch under her heeled boots as she walks further into the house. "Raya! Raya, it's me Ange…are you here?" Angela doesn't like how eerily quiet the house is.

For as long and Angela can remember Soraya was never one to live in silence. She always had to have the television on or music playing or both at the same time. Angela grabs her sister's cell from the floor and checks her incoming and outgoing calls as well as her texts. Nothing seems out of the ordinary. She has a few missed calls but that's all.

Angela turns around and comes face to face with one of Klaus' hybrids. "Good lord! You startled me. Where is my sister?" Angela watches as Adam looks around the house with intense silver eyes. The hybrid is barely able to keep his control. He knows Klaus is going to kill him for letting Soraya get kidnapped.

"I don't know miss. Three people came here and they took her. I don't know who they are but I'm sure as hell gonna find out." Adam stomps out the front door with rage radiating off of his large form. Angela's chocolate eyes fill with tears and she doesn't know what to do.

She wants to call the cops but something inside tells her that these people didn't deal with the authorities. Her sister's fiancé seems like a man that takes care of situations like these in his own unsavory way. Angela shakily takes Soraya's cell and finds Nick's number and hits the call button.

"Raya…love are you alright? I've been calling for over an hour." Klaus is agitated by Stefan's earlier call and the fact that he couldn't get a hold of his hybrids or his love is really pushing him over the edge.

"This isn't Soraya. It's her sister. Raya's gone." Angela begins to cry as the realization that her baby sister is missing settles in.

"Angela…I need you to not call the police. I know who has her and I will bring her home." Something in the sound of Klaus' voice lets Angela know that he will do as he promises.

"Ok Nick, I trust you to bring my baby sister home." Angela ends the call before she drops to the floor and breaks down. She silently prays that her sister's mystery man does what he promises and a small part of her wants him to hurt the people that took Soraya.

* * *

><p>Klaus is livid and he slams his fist into the tree next to him. The bark cracks and splinters from the force of his hit. The black veins appear around his darkening eyes as the rage rises in him. He takes a moment to cool the burning anger fueling his inner monster.<p>

He takes out his cell and dials the doppelgänger's number. If this is how they want to play the game then he will always be one step ahead. Klaus knows Mikael is helping them and it will finally be time for him to step up to the man that made him who he was today. Klaus will no longer run away, especially not when Soraya's life hangs in the balance.

"Elena…Elena…Elena. You and your Scooby gang have been very naughty." Klaus is eerily calm as he talks to his human blood bag.

"Klaus." Elena's chocolate orbs widen at the calm and collected voice on the other end of the line.

"It seems you've met my lovely significant other. For your sake and that of your friends she better not have one hair out of place." Klaus's jaw tightens and he clenches his fist trying to keep his anger under control.

"I don't know what you're talking about. All I can tell you is that I daggered Mikael. I don't know who your friend is." Elena tries to come off as nonchalant but her heart is racing double time.

"Now darling we both know that playing dumb doesn't suit you. That's more like your blonde baby vamp Caroline." Klaus is striding towards his black SVU as Elena unsuccessfully tries to convince him she knows nothing about Soraya.

"I'm going to make this very easy for you. You and your friends have twenty four hours to return Soraya to our home in Buffalo or I will kill everyone in that godforsaken small town of yours starting with your brother Jeremy." Elena can hear the smile in Klaus' voice as he threatens her brother's life.

Damon snatches the phone from Elena before she can make a deal with the furious hybrid. "You do that and I will drain your precious girlfriend dry. She smells absolutely delicious. I bet she taste just as good as she smells." Damon smirks as the usually calm Klaus growls ferociously into the phone.

"Do that Salvatore and my hybrids be damned because I will rip Elena's heart out of her chest right in front of you." Damon hadn't realized just how much Klaus loves Soraya. The fact Klaus would destroy his only means of making his hybrids throws Damon for a loop.

Klaus ends the call and crushes his cell in his hand. He turns to his hybrids and knows he would sacrifice everything to have Soraya back in his arms. "Pack everything up. We're going to pay a visit to the Ripper and his friends." Klaus stomps away as he plots and plans his next move. The Scooby gang is playing with fire and they are finally going to get burned.

**A/N: Please Review. Next up Klaus and the scooby gang come face to face.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own TVD.**

**I know this chapter is shorter than the others but I've been struggling on where to take this story. I hope this will come together the way I picture it in my mind. Please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think. Thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed and alerted this story. I truly appreciate it.**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>Soraya walks about the spacious bedroom trying to find some way of escaping her gilded cage. The tiny caramel haired beauty did not want to wait to find out what her fate will be. Klaus is in trouble and she is determined to do what she can to help.<p>

So far Soraya has not been able to open the window or get pass the suspicious invisible barrier blocking the doorway. Something inexplicable was happening here and Soraya wasn't sure she wanted to know what was going on in this large house.

Jeremy silently watches Soraya from the doorway. She's not what he had expected Klaus to fall for. The tiny beauty is the complete opposite of what makes Klaus the monster he has desired to become. Jeremy always thought someone like Katherine was more suited for the hybrid. Jeremy shudders at his thoughts of Katherine and rubs his neck subconsciously.

"You didn't eat your breakfast." Soraya whirls around and looks at the cute kid standing in the doorway. His lopsided grin and puppy dog eyes remind Soraya of a few of her students.

"I'm not really hungry." Soraya takes a few steps closer to the doorway and watches as the frown deepens on Jeremy's handsome face.

"You're not still sick feeling, are you?" Jeremy's concern is genuine. He didn't like the idea of using her to get to Klaus. Even though she is their prisoner he didn't want her to suffer.

Soraya's small smile falters and she places a tiny hand to her round cheek. "I have been feeling a little off since I got here. My head is just so heavy." The tiny Latina stumbles slightly and takes a deep ragged breath.

Jeremy is alarmed at the sudden change in Soraya. He knows that Alaric had given her a hefty dose of sedatives to keep her knocked out on the plane. The young teen is worried that they might have given her too much and she is having a bad reaction.

"Are…are you gonna be alright?" Jeremy is torn between leaving her there and rushing in and helping her. He's alone with her while the others are at the old witches' house going over plans for the upcoming confrontation with Klaus.

"I just feel kind of dizzy right now. Don't worry it should pass." Soraya's voice is low and weak sounding. She drops to the floor with her head in her hands.

Jeremy runs a large hand through his dark hair and curses lowly. He's so full of conflict that it's making his head hurt. "Fuck it." He mumbles lowly as he removes the talisman from the doorway that was keeping it blocked and dashes into the room. He easily scoops up Soraya and rushes downstairs to the library. Jeremy gently deposits a passed out Soraya on the long leather sofa.

Jeremy stares at Soraya's still face. He looks at her a moment longer then runs to the kitchen to retrieve a damp cloth. Soraya slowly opens her eyes and quickly jumps up from the couch. The tiny Latina doesn't have much time so she grabs the first thing she can get her hands on. Soraya picks up the fire poker from the fireplace and quickly presses herself against the wall as Jeremy walks back into the library.

"I'm sorry." Soraya's voice is barely a whisper as she bashes the fire poker against Jeremy's head. The young man drops to the floor and Soraya drops the weapon from her shaky hands. She crouches down slowly then feels for a pulse and is slightly relived to feel the beat of his heart. Soraya wants her freedom but she doesn't want to be a killer.

Soraya runs out the back door and heads for the woods. The caramel haired beauty runs as fast as her small legs can take her. The branches of the leafless trees scratch her face, arms and legs. The stinging pain pushes her to keep going.

The air is cold and the black hoodie, thin cotton t-shirt and black cotton yoga pants do nothing to keep her warm. Soraya stumbles and cuts her hand on a sharp rock. The thick crimson liquid seeps from the wound on her hand. Soraya sobs roughly feeling utterly alone. She tears a piece of her t- shirt and wraps her small hand. The tiny brunette has no clue where she is or where she is going. All she can do is to keep moving while it's still light enough outside to see.

* * *

><p>Bonnie walks up the drive of the boarding house and immediately knows that something isn't right. The front door is wide open and the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She just left Alaric at the witches' house after going over some plans with him.<p>

"She's gone." Bonnie turns at the sound of the hard cold voice. Her emerald eyes meet the steely gaze of Damon Salvatore.

"What happened? Where's Jeremy?" Bonnie can feel the panic start to rise in her chest. She knew she should have stayed with him.

"Inside with his sister tending to his head wound. Seems like little Miss Klaus faked being sick then bashed in baby Gilbert's head. I'd be impressed if she hadn't ruined my plans. This is why I told your witchy ass she should have been put in the basement." Damon invades the witch's personal space getting right in her face. Bonnie glares daggers at him as Stefan approaches them.

Stefan smiles maliciously and claps. "Bravo brother. You really just fucked this plan of yours up. Klaus is going to go ballistic when he finds out that his girlfriend is lost out in the woods somewhere."

"I don't need to deal with your shit right now Stef." Damon clenches his jaw and storms his way through the front door of the boarding house.

Bonnie watches Damon walk away and the feeling of dread fills her gut. Stefan stares at Bonnie for a long moment. He wants to feel something, anything but he can't.

"This isn't going to end well. I just hope you know that." Stefan circles Bonnie with his predatory ripper gaze before disappearing into the depths of the boarding house.

Bonnie takes a deep calming breath before heading into the Salvatore's home. The pretty witch makes her way to the library to check on her ex-boyfriend. They may not be together anymore but she still cares about Jeremy.

Elena leaves Jeremy on the couch to rest and walks over to Bonnie. "This whole thing is getting out of hand. Soraya is gone, Michael is nowhere to be found and I just daggered Rebecca. What happened to us? We're not people that kidnap and plot revenge." Elena pushes her chocolate tresses behind her ears and tries to keep the tears at bay.

"I don't know Elena. Everything is so out of control now." Bonnie looks to Jeremy's sleeping form and she feels so overwhelmed.

"Can you do a locator spell to find Soraya?" Elena looks hopeful but she knows it's a long shot since they don't have blood from Soraya or a sibling.

"I can try but it's not guaranteed to work. Can't we just have Damon or Alaric look for her? " Bonnie is grasping at straws but they need to find Klaus' girlfriend and hopefully before the hybrid discovers she's gone.

Damon rushes to the front door startling Elena and Bonnie. "What's wrong?" Elena grabs Damon by his elbow stopping him in his tracks. Damon huffs impatiently but turns his attention to the girl he thinks he's in love with.

"I got a whiff of Klaus' little darling's blood. The scent is carrying on the wind. I just hope the ripper isn't headed her way." Damon narrows his icy blue eyes in obvious disgust before speedily disappearing leaving behind the two best friends.

Elena looks to Bonnie, the worry evident on her delicate face. "Klaus is going to kill us all." Elena's heart is pounding double time in her chest. Everyone she loves is going to get killed because yet again their plan has failed.

"I'll kill all your friends of course but not you. You're special Elena." Bonnie and Elena turn wide scared eyes towards the doorway of the library. Klaus is casually standing there with two hybrids at his side.

"Give me what I came here for and I promise their deaths will be swift and painless." Klaus is trying to keep his cool and calm façade up but inside the anger and fear are brewing into a perfect storm.

Bonnie stands in front of Elena ready to use what power she has to protect the Gilbert siblings. Klaus chuckles lowly and rolls his vivid blue eyes.

"Always ready to martyr yourself for your friends. It's gets a bit old doesn't it, _Bonnie_." Klaus walks slowly towards the witch with his preternatural grace. He's dangerously beautiful like a stalking feline, ready to pounce at a moment's notice.

Bonnie readies herself for whatever Klaus will do to her. She is willing to fight him long enough for Elena to get Jeremy away from danger. "I'll do whatever I have to so my friends are protected." Bonnie summons whatever courage she has left in her small body.

Klaus leans closer to the witch and twirls a loose chocolate curl around his finger. "Such a waste of power, you could have been great." Klaus grabs Bonnie by the neck intending to choke the life from her.

"Don't! Please just let her go." Elena grabs Klaus' arm and begs for her friend's life. "I'll tell you where she is. Just let Bonnie go." Klaus looks from the doppelgänger to the struggling witch.

He applies just a little more pressure and makes Bonnie wince as her lungs burn from a lack of oxygen. "Please Klaus…Soraya escaped and she's lost in the woods. Damon smelled her blood. She could be hurt. Please." Elena sobs as she watches her friend struggle to stay alive.

Klaus unceremoniously drops Bonnie to the ground and the tiny witch violently coughs. She gasps roughly as Elena rubs her back soothingly. The fury is blazing in the hybrid's cerulean eyes. The thought of Soraya alone and hurt in the woods has him terrified.

"If she dies…I will destroy everything and everyone in this town, including you." Klaus watches as Elena's eyes widen in fear. The brunette knows that Klaus will do just as he promises.

* * *

><p>Soraya pulls her black hoodie tighter around herself. She's shivering so much she can hear her teeth rattling. Soraya keeps moving despite the fact that her legs are killing her. The sun is dipping low in the horizon and the twilight sky is darkening at a rapid pace.<p>

The forest will soon be enveloped in darkness once the sun finishes setting. Soraya takes a deep breath and tries to focus on finding her way out of the woods. The tiny caramel haired beauty is a fighter and she won't give up trying to keep herself alive.

Soraya wraps her arms around her middle as she tries to keep her hands warm. A sudden cracking of branches has her on edge. She grabs the biggest stick she can find and holds it tightly in her small hands. "Who's there?" Her voice is horse and thick and trembles slightly.

Soraya spins around and she can see nothing but trees. "I can see why my _worthless_ son loves you so much. You're beautiful and strong. You don't give up easily." The voice is cold and has the same accent as Klaus. Soraya looks around her but she can't see anyone.

Michael comes from behind a large tree and Soraya grips the stick tighter in her hands. The handsome man in his early forties walks towards the tiny female. Michael watches her as if she is a piece of fine jewelry, something to be appraised and longed for.

"He does not deserve you." Michael is fascinated by the woman that has captured his _bastard_ son's heart.

"I…I…don't know what's going on. I ju…just want to go home." Soraya blinks back the tears burning in her honey colored eyes.

"So pure, so innocent and so naïve, you have no idea what Nicklaus really is." Michael takes his sleek charcoal grey suit coat off and gently wraps it around Soraya's rigid shoulders. The tiny beauty is thankful for its warmth but is weary of its owner.

Michael takes the stick gently but forcibly from her hands. He runs his thumb across the haphazardly bandaged wound on the palm of her small hand. "My wife did not say when she had her vision of you that you would be so lovely." The original vampire is tempted to kiss her small pouty mouth. Something about her just draws him in. Something inside of her radiates a pureness that one longs to bask in.

The tears run freely down Soraya's smooth round cheeks. Her thick lashes are dotted heavily with her tears so that they seem like they are covered in crystals shimmering in the dying light of the day. "Who are you? Why is this happening? Where is Nick?" Soraya sobs her questions as the man before her continues to watch her closely.

"My son is near but we will be gone by the time he gets here. Now don't be afraid. All of this will make sense soon enough." Michael removes the chloroform rag from his pocket and quickly lunges for the tiny brunette. She is the key to Klaus' redemption as was prophesied in the beginning. Michael knows that she holds the secret to breaking the curse his family started all those years ago.

Soraya lets out a loud ear splitting scream before Michael subdues her. She falls limp in Michael's arms and the original vampire swiftly disappears before Damon and Klaus can get to her. Michael must keep her hidden until the next full moon which is eight days from this night. If everything happens the way Esther has foretold it then all the evil he has let lose will be undone and his sins will be absolved.

**A/N: Please Review. Next up Klaus and the Scooby Gang must work together to stop Michael and save Soraya. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own TVD. **

**I know it's been such a long time since I last updated. Life has just been crazy busy. I'm just happy to get back into writing. I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm not sure it's my best but I think it's going in the right direction. Thanks to all you guys for reading and reviewing my story. I truly appreciate it. I would especially like to thank LittleMissDarkness21 for PM'ing me and giving me that extra push to finish this chapter and continue with this story. Enough with my rambling and please enjoy this chapter. * **

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>The tiny brunette lies peacefully atop the large antique brass bed. Spelled into a deep slumber like sleeping beauty waiting for her prince charming to awaken her with true loves kiss. Soraya is so tiny that the soft white comforter looks as if it will swallow her whole.<p>

The ancient vampire and his witch consort watch her with careful eyes. They have in their possession one of the purest humans in existence. Soraya herself has no idea just how special she is.

"She's a lovely thing isn't she?" Iris' thick Spanish accent laces her words seductively. Mikael has always been fond of the older witch. Even in her late-nineties she is still quite stunning thanks to her magical abilities. No gray mars the perfection of her ebony hair and no wrinkles taint the beauty of her smooth tan skin.

The Mexican brujiera is very talented and over the years before his entombment Mikael has trusted Iris' abilities above all others. The original vampire knows that if anyone can break the curse it will be Iris. Not even a Bennett witch can compare to the powerful lineage that Iris descends from. Hers is a magic that is old even before Esther's time.

"She is beautiful." Mikael keeps a keen eye on the sleeping girl as Iris sets about checking Soraya over.

"So much pureness is inside of her. It's rare to find one so blindingly light, such a shame to end her life so early." Iris mutters almost to herself as she smooths Soraya's caramel curls from her face.

"Well as they say…only the good die young." Mikael smirks slightly as Iris rolls her bright green eyes playfully.

"The wolf loves her too much. He won't let her die. I can see it clearly. You're going to have a problem with that one. And let's not forget about her kind as well. They'll come when they sense the danger she is in." Iris' green gaze falls on Mikael's indifferent expression.

He knows all too well what her kind is like. The original vampire may seem completely indifferent but there is a small bit of fear that has taken root deep inside him. Mikael knows that he must be very careful these next few days until the full moon.

"We'll deal with them when the time comes. Once the sacrifice is complete there is nothing they can do to stop what Esther has foretold." Mikael knows that everything happens for a reason. Soraya and Klaus were drawn together so that the curse can be broken.

The Spanish beauty nods her head but the same fear that has taken root in Mikael seems to have spread to the talented witch. She knows that nature always has a way of balancing everything, light and dark, good and evil. Soraya and her kind are pure good while Mikael and his are pure evil. When everything is said and done only one will come out on top.

Iris pushes aside her growing fears and concentrates on the task at hand. Iris is thorough with her inspection of Soraya's tiny form. The old witch is looking for a certain mark to prove that Soraya is the one they are looking for, the one that will end Mikael's quest for redemption.

"Nicklaus is not a problem. He's never been able to live up to his potential. The girl will die ending the curse. That is how it is meant to be." He says this as if he is trying to convince himself that this is the right path to take. Mikael is firm in his belief that Soraya's life will absolve him of his past sins.

"Aha…here it is. Silly girl almost covered it completely with her tattoo." Iris's sharp emerald eyes finds the small birth mark partially hidden beneath the black orchid tattooed on Soraya's hip.

"The mark hardly matters now. Nicklaus is taken with her for a reason. Her pureness radiates from her very soul. She is the one." Mikael leaves Iris to do what she must and makes his way to the spacious living room in Klaus' home he shares with Soraya.

Mikael looks at the pictures of his son and the pretty brunette that are displayed throughout the secluded house. The son he knows is hardly recognizable as the young man in the pictures. Mikael can hardly remember seeing Klaus smile so freely before.

Iris interrupts his inner musings. "She's resting for now. We still have seven days before the next full moon." Iris knows what Mikael has to do but is still unsure if it is the right thing to do. Soraya is so young and has barely lived her life.

"I trust you have what you need. I'll need to make sure Klaus and the rest of those foolish do-gooders are where they should be at." Mikael leaves just as swiftly as he appeared leaving Iris to take care of Soraya.

* * *

><p>Damon's intense icy blue eyes widen at the ear-splitting scream emanating from deep within the dark woods. The eldest Salvatore brother knows that if anything happens to the girl Klaus will not be so forgiving this time around.<p>

Klaus can feel deep down that something isn't right. Soraya is in more danger than the Scooby gang can cause. The slight hint of rosewood, a scent favored by Mikael sends a chill through Klaus. His father has no reason for taking Soraya other than to mess with him and Klaus knows that it will lead only to his love's untimely demise.

Damon and Klaus reach the small clearing heavy with the tangy copper smell of Soraya's blood. The sweet nectar scent clings to the air making Damon's mouth water. He's never smelled blood so sweet and enticing before. Damon can hardly understand how the hybrid can bear to stand so close to such a delectable smelling human.

Klaus looks about frantically hoping to find any hint of Soraya. The hybrid has never felt so out of control. He is usually the one calling the shots but now it seems that Mikael is several steps ahead of him.

"You have no idea what you've done by letting Mikael out of that tomb." Klaus grabs Damon by his collar roughly before tossing him into the thick truck of an ancient tree.

Damon stands and casually dusts the splinters of bark from his sleek black shirt. He is in no mood to deal with Klaus' tantrums. "Mikael is the least of my problems." Damon narrows his icy eyes and watches the hybrid closely. He's never seen Klaus so unhinged.

"You should be worried. All of you should." Elijah's smooth tenor fills the wide open space of the wooded clearing.

"Niklaus." Elijah casually walks his way towards his brother without sparing Damon a glance. Elijah is graceful as he moves about the clearing.

Klaus eyes his brother wearily. He knows that Elijah is one of the only few that can really get the upper hand against him.

"What do you know that I don't, Elijah?" Klaus is positive that Elijah wouldn't bother being here if he wasn't concerned about Mikael's plans. Their mutual disdain for the man who raised them is the only thing that they can agree on.

"Mikael is going to sacrifice your little human." Elijah watches as his brother's eyes darken to a dangerous shade of obsidian.

"You lie!" Klaus growls deeply. He's barely able to keep from shifting on the spot. His inner wolf is scratching on the surface begging to be released.

Damon is not sure what to make of the two supernatural brothers. The blue-eyed vamps' curiosity is peeked. Elijah obviously knows something that Klaus doesn't and that is a rear occurrence that Damon is savoring for the moment.

"You forget brother that you have always been the one to bend your words to suit your purposes." Elijah has always been honest to a fault, even when it would win him no friends.

Klaus shakes violently with his rising anger. He has little patience to deal with his brother and the Scooby gang. "I have no time for any of this. I need to find Soraya." Klaus is uncharacteristically desperate.

"If you don't find her before the full moon Mikael will use her to undo our mother's dark magic." Elijah may not like being a monster but he is not ready to end his immortal existence just yet.

Klaus stares down his brother intensely. His once bright cobalt eyes darken with his anger. Klaus lets out a humorless laugh. "That's impossible. Mikael would need a powerful witch and the blood of a Van Helsing and if memory serves me correctly they are extinct thanks to our father."

Damon is thoroughly confused. "Wait…isn't Van Helsing a fictional character?"

Elijah gives Damon a blank look, his stoic mask firmly in place. He sighs impatiently before recounting the story of the famed Vampire hunter.

"There is a real family the character from that foolish book is based on. The patriarch Abraham's life's work was to destroy vampires. He was also a brilliant doctor. He breed his offspring to be faster, stronger, agile…more capable of destroying vampires than regular humans." Elijah watches as Damon processes this new information.

Klaus pounds his fist on a large evergreen that shakes violently from the force of Klaus' hit. Damon still isn't quite sure what is going on. Damon circles the clearing trying to figure out the best way to get the Scooby gang from getting sucked into whatever Mikael has planned.

Klaus takes a deep breath to calm his rising anger. "It's not possible…she can't be one. They were hunted to extinction. Mikael saw to that."

"Not all of them were. A few managed to go into hiding and when a child is born the child is given to a trusted family to raise till the time comes for them to accept their birthright." Elijah knew the moment he saw Soraya that she was one of them. Over the years he has discovered that a small part of the Van Helsing line still exist. Knowing where they were kept him off their radar.

Elijah also knew his father would do anything to protect his family from the clan of Vampire hunters. If anyone was going to right the wrongs that Mikael had created with Ester's dark magic then it would be the original vampire himself.

It was only the universes way of balancing the scales by letting Van Helsing fashion a family of superior humans to deal with the Vampire infestation. Only pure goodness can battle pure evilness.

"Soraya is not one of them. She can't be a Van Helsing. I would have known." Klaus wasn't sure he could ever look at his love without seeing her with new eyes. Klaus knew deep down that Soraya was different from any being he ever encountered but he had no idea just how much power was running through her veins.

"She is and the others won't stand for Mikael using her for his mission of redemption. If I'm right they'll be arriving in a few days looking for answers and that is something that we don't want. A war with them, however few they are is not one we can win easily." Elijah dusts off some imaginary lint from his impeccable charcoal suit.

"So what you're saying is Daddy vamp has lost his mind and is bringing the wrath of a group of badass genetically enhanced vampire hunters down on all of us. Fan-fucking-tastic!" Damon glares fiercely at Elijah's stoic face.

Damon wonders when his family, and yes they maybe fucked up, Bonnie lights him on fire every chance she gets, but they are still the closest thing to family he has, will ever be out of danger that seems to follow the originals wherever they go.

"What are you planning brother?" Klaus can sense that Elijah has already put into action a plan of his own.

"We were brought into this as a family and we will deal with this as a family." Elijah signals to the inky darkness surrounding the small clearing. With matching smirks the rest of the original family appears. Rebekah, Finn and Kol stand-off to the side and enjoy the discomfort Damon feels at their presence.

Klaus uneasily watches each of his siblings. He can easily do this on his own but he knows nothing of the Van Helsing descendants and the help of his family would only ensure Soraya's safe return. She is and will always be the most important part of his life.

"Don't worry Nick…we're not here for you. None of us want Mikael to succeed. I guess we're all a little selfish that way." Rebekah, despite everything will always have a soft spot for Klaus. No matter how dysfunctional her family is, they will always be her family. Blood is thicker than water as the saying goes.

Damon is torn. A part of him wants to flee this clearing and gather up Elena and disappear into the night, but the other part of him is curious about these Vampire hunters that have the originals scared. Damon thinks that if he plays both sides well enough he could use this situation to his advantage.

"Are you with us?" Kol folds his arms across his chest and stares hard at Klaus. The two have never really seen eye to eye but he's willing to help Klaus if only to see this little human that has his brother whipped.

Klaus swallows roughly and looks to each of his siblings. "Yes." He knows that the only way to fight Mikael is to do it together. Despite being the big bad hybrid, Mikael can always make him feel like that boy who desperately wants his father's approval.

Elijah turns to Damon and the Salvatore brother already knows what he wants. "Fuck it…we're in too. Let's head to the boardinghouse and see what the rest of the Scooby Gang can help with."

The six vampires make their way back to the boardinghouse. It is there that Elijah will reveal his plan for defeating Mikael and getting Soraya back before the Van Helsing clan can get their hands on her. The young brunette is far more special than Klaus knows and Elijah intends to keep that secret from his brother.

Klaus is ill at ease with this tenuous alliance with his family and the Salvatores. The hybrid will do what he must to get his Soraya back, even if it means getting tangled into Elijah's plot against their father.

Klaus may be desperate but the hybrid is also smart. He knows that Elijah has an ulterior motive for helping save Soraya. What it is he hasn't quite figured out yet but Klaus has always been good at knowing all the angles of any situation and manipulating them to suit his purposes.

What Klaus doesn't know is that another group of supernaturals have their own plans for Soraya. Plans that could mean the end of life as he knows it, a life that Klaus once thought would be lonely and loveless until Soraya came crashing into his world.

**A/N: Please review. **


End file.
